


Letters From The Heart

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cousin Incest, F/M, Letters, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: He promised he take no wife while she was; promised to another.





	Letters From The Heart

**_My Dearest Sansa,_ **  
**_I’m writing this letter, the night before I leave for The Wall. I’m nervous. I’m scared._ **

**_I feel like you’re the only person I can tell this too. What would Uncle Ned (Your father) do?_ **  
**_I know you’ll marry Joffrey but I want to tell you this._ **  
**_I love you. Yes, I love you._ ** **_I should stop writing. If_** **_you’re wondering when I fell in love._ **

**_It was when you fell from the lemon tree and I saved you._ **

**_I also remember that time you kissed me as a dare._ **

**_I’ll miss you,_ **  
**_Jon Snow_ **

 

 _**Dear Jon,** _  
_**I hope you get this. If you don’t, oh well. I don’t care.** _

_**Well, I do care. I hate it here. I want to be home. Sadly, I can’t be. I am to marry Joffrey.** _

_**But I love you. The Queen is well; the queen. She’s hateful. Arya is gone, The Hound is my only friend.** _

_**I wish you were here. Joffrey has worm lips. I’m trying to make this letter longer. But now I’m rambling. Fuck.** _

_**Love,** _

_**Lady Sansa Stark** _


End file.
